Bloody Love
by elementneko
Summary: Even being dead, hearts still hurt and long.
1. Chapter 1

Elementneko: I hope you like my sorry writting skillz.

Sasuke: Too bad your hoping in vain...

Elementneko: T.T

Naruto: Sasuke-teme!! -huggles elementneko-

Kakashi: As usually she owns nothing besides this fanfiction and her other few.

* * *

Blood; it was on the walls, the ceiling, and, of course, the floor. By now the girl was just wondering _who's_ it was, not that she cared any. She grinned madly at the mangled corpse and whispered, "Was she worth it?" in his ear. She bit her lip and kissed his bloody ones in one last, dieing kiss. She glanced at the girl whom was positioned in an unfathomable way and scoffed. "He thought you were better than me? I think not, you poor pathetic wretch."

She stepped through the doorway and grabbed her cloak, masking her bloody form and ran to the hideout where all of the "crazy" people stay.

The rain was cold and bit her skin, washing the blood away and making the red stain her bleach blond hair. She sighed as she walked through the door and hung her cloak on the old wooden coat hanger. A young-looking man saw her

appearance and rolled his eyes, "you can't keep doing this, Ino; Killing random men just because of a mistake." "Mistake!"

she screeched, "I found him kissing the stupid whore on _our_ bed!"

The brunette sighed and took a drag of his cigarette, "and how long have you shared his bed?" She glared, looking relatively threatening with the blood she was still covered in. Her lips twitched, "a month." He clamped his fists together and punched the wall. "Damn it, Ino! You just met the man and you _slept_ with him?! What's _wrong_ with you?!" She just rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, Shikamaru, I did not just meet him. Why are you getting so worked up about this anyway?" The man twitched, "you come home covered in blood and ask me why I'm getting worked up?! God, Ino, what's wrong with you?" She pouted, "Well I'm over it now so no need to worry." With that said she kissed his cheek with her crimson covered lips and skipped off down the hall to her room.

* * *

A slightly bigger male came out when the girl left. "Shikamaru, this shouldn't be new to you, it's been like this for 9 centuries." Shikamaru sighed and took another long drag, "yeah, I know, Choji, but I care about her, and I still don't know why she sleeps with random guys." The boy frowned, "you still don't know? I thought she made it obvious when she yelled out her problem." Shikamaru decided that Choji was of no help so he left the hideout if not just for the night.

He walked along the dark, lonely streets with his black trench coat tightly around him and kept his head low. It was still raining and he was getting went, even through his coat so he walked through the least crowded bar he could find and made himself comfortable in the nearest corner.

"So, girl troubles?" an old man with long white hair asked, taking a sip of his beer. He rolled his eyes, "something like it." He old man sighed and nodded his head, "go on and tell me what happened." Shikamaru started hesitantly and told him about what goes on most of the time, of course leaving certain details out, "…I care for her and stuff, but she goes and sleeps with random guys not knowing how if affects me," The man nodded slowly, "and how does it affect you?" he asked seriously.

Shikamaru rubbed his temple and sighed, "It makes me want to kill myself," he said quietly, "if I could," he whispered to himself. The man nodded solemnly and ordered another drink for them before giving Shikamaru his advice. "Maybe you should set her aside and explain to her how it makes you feel and try to get her to see things from your point of view."

He nodded the left the old man, paying for both their drinks and heading out to go for a short walk away from everything before heading back home.

...

Rining out her hair Ino sighed and gazed at her clock. "It's already two-thirty five, where is Shikamaru?" she asked herself quietly. She looked at herself through the fogged mirror and rubbed her head. Ino waltes back into her room and changed from her towel into a sleek black nightgown. She grabbed the black ribbon the Shikamaru had given her and tied her hair up in a long pony-tail. The bloody clothes on the floor were starting to dry and smell, she grimmanced and tossed them in the washer to clean them.

Hearing the washing machine go on Choji walked slowly up to her, "Ino-chan, why don't you get some rest. It's already two-forty seven." She frowned, her eyes showing that she was worried, "exactly, it's late and Shikamaru's not here. He's not that mad at me, is he?" Choji sighed and rubbed her back, "Ino, I don't think you understand how much he wishes you wouldn't sleep around." Ino clenched he fists and pushed him away, "Choji, I was _in love_ with all of those men!" He only sighed and shook his head, "Ino...please..." She layed her head against the wall and closed her eyes. "Why can't he see what I'm trying to do?" she asked quietly. He gave a slight smile, "He may be an old vampire, but even if he had all the time in the world he still wouldn't understand how you or anyother female in the world works." Ino nodded agreeing when the sound of a door poening was hear faintly. Her eyes snapped open and she sprinted down the hall into Shikamaru's suprized form, nocking them both over.

"Shikamaru! You were gone for so long! I'm so sorry!" She yelled frantically at him, hugging his neck tightly.

Shikamaru smiled, "Troublesome. It's alright, Ino."

She glanced up at him shyly. "Thank you."

"Of course."

She grinned and jumped up, then offered Shikamaru her hand to help him. Choji stood near the doorway and smiled at the two. "I've been up for like, ever now. I'm going to bed!" She kissed Shikamaru's cheek and hopped up to Choji to give him a hug. "Night, lovelies."

Grinning at him knowingly, Choji patted his friend on the back before bidding him a good night. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and forced his blush down and followed the too shortly after.

* * *

Elementneko: OMG! I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of horror or blood, I'll be sure to put more in later!

Sasuke: Like there's ever gunna _be_ a later...

Elementneko: -glares- STFU!


	2. Chapter 2

Elementneko: Whoa, I must say, I've waited far too long to write again, I'll try not to wait so long again.

Sasuke: But of course you will.

Elementneko: -glares- Shut up, Teme.

Naruto: Woo! -highfives-

Sasuke: Shut up, baka.

Elementneko: Anywho, sorry for all of the mistakes in the last chappter, I guess I was in a hurry? I don't know.

Sasuke: You're just uncaring.

Elementneko: Look who talking. Kakashiiiiiii!!

Kakashi: Calm down, woman. She owns nothing besides this little peice of writting and her others.

Elementneko: Oh! Don't foget my oc's!

Kakashi: What? They're not even in this one..

Elementneko: But-!

Sasuke: On with the story.

* * *

Yawning, Ino sat upright in her bed, taking a look around her room. Relatively empty the room hardy had any color, besides a few purple things here and there. She sighed and rolled her eyes, getting up. The light flickered on and she snapped her head to the door way to find Shikamaru standing there, arms crossed.

"You know," he started, entering her room, "it's rather late." Ino blinked up at him, confusion flittering across her flawless features. He rolled his eyes in response, "we have people coming over, remember? How troublesome, just get ready, Choji and I already have everything set up for their arrival." She smiled at him and giggled, "I'll have to be sure to thank Choji, I'm sure he did most of it," she pushed him out of her room and he rolled his eyes again.

Glancing in her closet she pulled out the outfit she'd chosen when she heard they were coming. She now wore a black skirt, a blue blouse and a black choker with a blue pendant in the center. Redoing her hair in the same black ribbon she grabbed a blue butterfly clip and placed it in her hair to keep her bangs back.

She left her room, closing the door behind her and went for the bathroom. When she entered she found that her bloody mess from the previous night was gone and she smiled.

After she brushed her already white teeth, Ino skipped to the front where her two friends were. She jumped up to Choji and hugged him, "thank you, Choji, for cleaning and getting everything ready, I didn't mean to sleep in that late."

He smiled at her and placed a large hand on her head, "of course, you needed sleep," she grinned and kissed his cheek.

The doorbell rang twice and Ino ran to the door, throwing it open, she pounced on the unsuspecting girl, "Tema-chan!" The girl jumped in surprise but warmly embraced her back, "Ino-chan, it's been far too long!" Ino grinned at her, welcoming her inside before greeting her two brothers.

She smiled at Kankuro, "it's good to see you again, Kanky," she hugged him and her rolled her eyes. "Annoying nickname, Ino," she laughed, "and you still love it," she teased.

Turning her attention to the youngest she smiled and held out her hand, "hey, Gaara-kun, it's good to see you as well." He gave her a slight smile and shook her hand, not big on hugs. They both entered the 'house' and Temari stood in the center looking around, "whoa, it's big." She said, stepping closer to Ino.

The latter nodded her head, glancing around also. "So, anything exciting happen lately?" Kankuro asked, mainly looking at Ino, knowing she's what usually caused anything. Ino rolled her eyes and pouted, "Just something tiny last night," she said, avoiding Shikamaru's gaze.


End file.
